So Beautiful
by Iridescent Hope
Summary: A step into the mind of an insane Zero


AN: Okay, first of all, this is the most disturbing piece of fiction I've ever written in my mind. Second, I meant for there to be no little quotation marks. Don't ask me why, it just made sense at the time. Third of all, YOI! No, not Yaoi. And not Shounen Ai. Yoi. It's like… somewhere in between. Something me and my friends made up. Basically, guy guy love on a PG-13 level. 

Oh yea, if anyone ever wants me to, sorry, I will never continue this ( not like anyone would want me to ). Cause, as my friend Amy says, "Chapters are like potato chips. You can't have just one." I don't want this to become a project! @_@

So beautiful.

Smiling softly, I caressed his cheek, pulling him closer. He snuggled against me, resting his head on my shoulder, sighing.

You're so beautiful. I whispered it out loud this time, my lips at the side of his cheek. Jerking his head up, he turned his head to stare at me, blushing, denying a simple fact.

But it was the truth. Smiling again, I kissed him, running my fingers through his hair. Moaning, he opened his mouth wider, allowing me to run my tongue inside of him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

Beautiful. I repeat the word, pulling away from him, allowing his head to rest against my chest. So beautiful, so perfect. I purred, rubbing down the sides of his back to his chest, grinning at his protests to stop. He didn't want me to, not in reality. Running my tongue down the side of his face to his jawbone, I captured his mouth in mine once more. 

He was more prepared this time, though, and slipped his tongue into my mouth first. Moaning despite myself, I slipped my tongue into his mouth. After a moment, I jokingly tried to pin him down, hoping to provoke a reaction from him. It did, and I was the one pinned. Grinning, I licked his nose, watching in amusement as he sneezed. 

Beautiful. That was my response to his complaining. He simply sighed, shaking his head. 

So beautiful, forever beautiful… Still grinning, I pulled myself up and sank my teeth into his collar bone, enjoying the sound of him yelping from the pain, then moaning as I licked the wound, running my tongue up to his cheek. He murmured something then, something about me being in a strange mood.

Strange mood? I laughed then, leaning my head back against the ground. Oh X, if only you knew… 

What's wrong? 

I blink, thinking about that for a moment. Innocent question… you'll know soon enough… Instead of responding, I kiss him again, gently this time. My mood change seems to disturb him, though, fore he pulls back and looks at me oddly.

Zero, what's wrong? You're acting odd.

I sigh this time, and shove him off, gently. Ever so gently… I don't want to damage the beauty. Nothing's wrong. But I know he doesn't believe me.

I'll be right back. He gives me the strangest look as I walk into the kitchen area, scanning the counters… there. The knife. Perfect… Smiling and humming softly to myself, I pick it up, testing it to make sure it's sharp, cutting my own hand. The blood runs down my arm in beautiful black rivers, staining my skin. 

Grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water to avoid attracting un-wanted attention from him, I walk back to the living area, smiling. The knife is behind my back and he doesn't notice. Placing the cup on the table, I sit down next to him, rubbing his back. So perfect, he doesn't notice as I raise the knife… as I plunge it down…

His blood gushed out as I removed the knife, more than I thought would be. It's bright red, unlike the black it normally is… I frown. He's screaming, struggling to get away from me, but I hold him down, ignoring his words.

Why are you doing this?! What are you doing?

Jamming the knife into his back again, more blood spurts out, covering my hands. They were stained red now…

You're beautiful, perfect. You need to stay that way… this way you will.

He doesn't understand. Zero, why are you doing this?! I stab him again, enjoying the sound of the knife going into his back, the sickening sound as I remove it, the sound of his scream and his groan. 

In a sudden attempt to get away from me, he pulled himself away from me, falling off the couch. There's a crack as he lands, and I guess he must have broken his neck at the angle he fell… 

Frowning, I bent down and picked him up carefully, brushing the hair from his eyes. But there's something wrong with him. He doesn't look right…

Eyes widening I dropped him. Her. You're not X! I shout this, kicking the already dead body. Not X! Enraged, I jam the knife into her face, a sickening crack as her skull is shattered from the force. 

Zero?

I heard a hesitant knock on the door, then Alia entered, a sad look on her face. 

Oh Zero… not again…

What happened to X? I demanded. What happened… where did he go? So beautiful…

Zero, you killed X a long time ago… it was an accident… 

Shaking her head, Alia gently took my arm, leading me out of the apartment. 

You can't leave anymore Zero… you have to stay in your room from now on. Okay?

I nod dumbly, confused. What happened to X?

The knife was still embedded in the girl's skull. That impostor. Don't worry X. I'll find you soon. Then I keep you perfect forever…

So beautiful…


End file.
